3 Past and Present
by selfless1978
Summary: Old flames make an appearance, and set a whole bunch of things on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's note: Yes, I know. I have some unfinished stories still. But this idea has been eating at me since before TMNT 2 came out. I just waited to see how it would play out so I could get the feel for some characters. Now, it's time to set this one in motion.**

She sat behind her desk, her dark eyes looking over the reports that had been placed on her desk. The papers seemed tiny on the large, polished surface of the massive piece of furniture. It even seemed to dwarf the woman physically, but her presence alone was very commanding and there was no way the deep mahogany colored office furniture could compete.

Her head lifted slightly, her long, black tresses swaying with the movement as she laid eyes on the man fidgeting very nervously on the other side of the desk. "Tell me, why do you make the trip to Japan just to bring me this?" Her tone was calm, but the anger that flared up in her eyes made the man wince. This woman was not to be trifled with and she had made that very clear over the years. Most of the time in unpleasant ways.

"I-I uh...well...ah..."

"Speak!" Her irritation at this bumbling buffoon was rapidly growing. "What am I to do with these women you bring to my attention?" Her hand waved at the small pile of paperwork on her desk.

"F-forgive me Mistress, b-but if you would have taken the time to look over the reports more thoroughly...you would have seen that they have a connection with the turtles..."

A fine brow raised at that statement as she watched the nervous man a moment, then she lowered her head back to the reports that had been handed to her. Delicate hands shifted through the paperwork as she sorted through the pile. The room was quiet as she found interest in one particular form and read. And her jaw clenched tightly at what was being revealed to her. Especially at the line "They seem to have a deep connection with the turtles, possibly romantic."

She barely finished reading that before a tanto was buried in the paperwork as the woman rose to her feet in a fit of anger. Those simple words of explanation bothering her more that she wanted to admit. Especially to this bumbling scientist standing in front of her. "Get out." She growled at him.

"But Mistress, there is still-"

"I said get out!" She screamed, backing up her command with a thrown kunai that barely missed his head to slam into the wall behind him.

His face paled and he quickly spun and stumbled towards the door, tripping over his own feet in his haste to reach it. She had already forgotten about the idiot before he walked through it. Instead she had turned to look out the wall of windows that covered one side of her luxurious office. Almond shaped eyes looked out over the glowing night skyline of Tokio, but she didn't see any of it. Her mind wandering back into her memories, back to the last time she saw him.

 _She had just come out of the bathroom, dressed in a long, black silk nightgown and a soft brush running through her damp locks. He had said he would come tonight and she was more than eager for his arrival and she had taken the time to carefully prepare for him. Candles lit her apartment, and a bottle of red wine was waiting on the coffee table. A small, eager smile was on her face as her body sent a shiver of excitement up her spine, and that telltale twinge hit her groin._

 _Their romance had to be kept secret, for obvious reasons, but she would be lying if she didn't admit that the mere sight of him didn't send her mind reeling. He was a beautiful specimen. Graceful in his movements, fluid. His well trained, muscled body was hypnotizing to watch in battle, and the bedroom. The very self disciplined woman frequently found herself desiring his touch. And tonight she would feel it again._

 _No one had ever been able to please her the way he could. None. There was just something about him that surpassed all the others she had ever bedded, and she was in no short supply of bed partners. The allure he had on her was still a mystery to her, she couldn't figure out what about him drew him into her bed instead of her tanto in his side. Maybe it was the danger of their forbidden romps, or the fact that she couldn't control him like she could the men who surrounded her. She just didn't know._

 _Her bare feet stepped along the lush carpet that covered the hardwood floor as she stepped further away from the bathroom. The steps directing her towards the couch where she put down her hair brush and focused on opening the bottle of wine. He didn't drink much, but he did allow himself a glass on occasion. She hoped tonight would be one of those occasions._

 _When she looked up from that task, she realized she wasn't alone anymore. The smile on her face was allowed to grow as she stood up. "Leonardo. Punctual as always."_

 _She moved to step closer to him, but was a little taken aback when he stepped away from her. "Leonardo?"_

 _She heard the deep breath the large turtle took in before he spoke. "Karai... We...need to talk..."_

" _Of course." She agreed, biting her lip in anticipation as she stepped towards him again. "We can discuss the matter later-"_

" _We will discuss it now!" He firmly snapped as he stepped back again._

" _What has gotten into you..." Anger started to fill her now. She had spent all evening preparing for his arrival, ignoring any and all calls just so she could make her self suitable for him. And he dares reject her advances? She let the anger show as she looked up at him, and as her eyes looked over his body again she noticed that he was covered in bandages. She raised a questioning brow at him. "Decided to tire yourself out before you came here?"_

" _Not by choice." Came the hard answer. Anger of his own filled his blue eyes, making it feel as if she was staring into pools of ice._

" _Enough with the riddles Leonardo!" She snapped, her limited patience at an end. "Tell me what you have to say so we can move onto other matters."_

" _I'm afraid those matters you want to move onto won't happen anymore." He raised a bag he was carrying in his hand to open it as he walked past her to the coffee table. Karai watched him, not sure what he was doing as he pulled something out of it and placed it firmly onto the surface, next to the wine bottle and two glasses. Then he stepped out of the way._

 _Karai stared at what he revealed. The candlelight flickering off of the once polished metal that was now dented, tarnished and even scratched. The face plate so warped that it barely was able to fit right in it's hinges. The dark eye holes seemed to glare at her accusingly. The blood smeared on it didn't help ease that feeling. "What have you done..." her eyes couldn't lift from the helmet on her table._

" _What my hand had been forced to do Karai." Came the calm answer from behind her as she stepped closer to pick up the helmet._

" _You killed him!" She whirled to face the turtle, anger flashing in her eyes._

" _If I didn't, he would have killed my brother." Leonardo didn't back down from her anger. Not at all intimidated by her. "You know I couldn't allow that. I am sorry Karai, but we both know this was always going to be one of two inevitable outcomes. His life, or ours."_

 _Karai held the helmet close to her, ignoring the fact that the jagged edges were snagging in the expensive silk of her nightgown. And ripping it as her arms shook with anger and grief she couldn't control. Her mentor, father figure, killed by her secret lover. It was the ultimate betrayal to her._

" _You will pay for this... The clan will not fall with his death." Her eyes narrowed at him, seeing an enemy in front of her, not a lover._

 _A quiet sigh preceded his soft words. "I had hoped you would see that he was tearing what could be between us apart, but I knew you wouldn't. Know that if this is the path you chose, I will stand just as firmly against you as I did him."_

" _Then so be it..." She snarled at him. "You and your brothers are dead to me. Dead!"_

" _Then it is time we part ways." He turned and walked towards the window, then stopped and turned to her before he moved out of it. "Karai, I do care for you and I did want to love you, to be your everything. But I can't if this is the path you keep wanting to walk."_

" _I don't need your love!"_

 _His blue eyes met hers, sadness now showing in them. "Then nothing else needs to be said between us. I hope that you can find someone who will suit your needs better than I can, and I hope the same for myself. But what is between us? It's over." And with those last words, Leonardo slipped out of the window._

Karai snapped back to the present, partly because the memory was played out but mainly because her fingers had curled hard into her palms, nails cutting into her flesh. Despite her bold claim, she never was able to keep the clan together. Sacks split away into his own group, and Baxter Stockman, the idiot who just came to pay her a visit, was notorious for offering his aid to the highest bidder. Mainly he offered his services to Agent Bishop, though he was not above working for himself as well.

Her empire crumbled to the point she had to retreat to Japan, having been ousted out of New York because she didn't have the numbers on her side to maintain what had once been a very large and profitable underworld organization. Only a handful of the countless Foot were still with her and new recruits were slow to come in after word of the original leader's defeat. No matter how much she tried, she could not bring the clan back up to the level it had been. She just wasn't powerful enough to reunite the different factions they had been split into. She wasn't...him...

And while she struggled over the years to reclaim her empire, the turtle who caused it's downfall dared to live happily? With another woman? How _dare_ he do this to her... _How dare he!_

The sneer that found it's way onto her face was vicious as she abruptly spun and strode back to her desk. Her fist slammed down on the intercom that was placed there.

"Yes Mistress?" Came the prompt reply from the other end.

"Find Stockman and tell him to pack." She snarled into the device. "And round up those two morons from the base outside the city. Advise them all we are going on a trip."

"At once Mistress."

Karai didn't say anything else. Instead she left her office. She had her own packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The excited whoop of a very rambunctious orange masked turtle filled the air. Mikey, was obviously having fun, as he usually did when he got to clobber the hell out of some bad guys. The bad guys in question tonight? Hun and his Purple Dragons.

"Take that suckeeeeeers!" Came his happy war cry as his leg spun around, knocking a whole row of the bozos on their asses.

I watched with a smile as I sat on a nearby ledge, shaking my head. This goofball never changed. But then again, if he did it sure as hell would be pretty damn boring around the lair, and my house. Though I suppose Raph would be happy about that. A lot less pranks on him.

Speaking of the big lug, he was a lot less chippery and a lot more...beat your face in. I winced a a little at the abuse his current victim was getting. Raph was holding the guy by the front of his shirt with one hand while the other came forward in a fist. There was the sound of fabric ripping as the thug went through the air to slam into a wall with a thud.

Donnie and Leo were a lot less dramatic, but no less skilled. Donnie's staff was whirling around him so fast I had to wonder for the upteenth time how he doesn't get his fingers tangled up in it. And Leo was...well...yeah... That turtle was just a marvel to watch. Even after being with him for a couple of years now, his skill never ceased to amaze me. In more ways than one.

It mere moments he had unleashed a punch combo, kicked another guy in the gut, leapt into a backwards somersault as he dodged a baseball bat, brought out a katana to slice at said bat as he landed again before sending the bat guy crashing into the wall with a well placed punch. I Just dropped my head into my palm as I waited. I loved watching my turtle work.

I suppose I should have been paying more attention to my own surroundings instead of mooning over my lover and his brothers as they caused havoc below. Simply because it didn't take long for one of the Dragons to spot me. "Son of a bitch..." I muttered under my breath as they began to join me on the ledge. "I can't even sit down and enjoy the show in peace."

My hands reached to the belt I wore over my hips as I stood up to meet them, swiftly bringing out my set of asps and popping them open. "You are going to get me into trouble!" I fussed at them.

They really didn't seem to care about that as they kept advancing.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Fiiiine..." I muttered. "Come on then and get your asses whooped." Then I squealed as a crowbar came for my head.

Well, you don't live with the Ninja Turtles for any period of time and not learn how to fight. And I had a few advantages on these bozos. Besides the trainers of mine running amok down below. I wasn't nowhere near as skilled as the brothers, but I have learned to defend myself properly in the time I lived with them. I was leaning back out of the way of the makeshift weapon even as I squealed my protest. It hit the wall next to my head, sending a shower of brick dust falling as I continued the move. I let my body arch into a backward handstand, my legs kicking out at the guy as I brought them up, managing to knock him in the chin, sending him falling off of the ledge. Then connected with the guy that was trying to come up behind me as my legs came back down. He went bye bye too.

"Tadaaa!" I grinned as I stood firmly on my feet again, a wide grin on my face. "I bet you didn't see that comin', did ya!"

A chain wrapped around my waist and I looked down at it wide eyed. I suppose I should have been paying better attention too. "Oh shit..." The owner yanked and I was pulled off of my perch, hitting the ground below hard on my back. "Oooow! That hurt you ass munch!"

I quit my complaining as a large shadow loomed over me. Oh no...

"Hello girly." Hun grinned as he leaned over to pick me up off of the ground by the front of my sweater. Since it was pretty much skintight, he pinched quite a bit of flesh in the process. I hid my wince the best I could even as my asp beat repeatedly on his arm. Which didn't do a damn thing but piss him off more. He gripped my wrist in that massive slab of beef he called a hand and squeezed, forcing me to drop my puny little stick. He let go of my shirt and I was suddenly dangling ungracefully in the air by my arm. How do I always manage to get myself into these predicaments? There I was, sitting quietly and minding my own damn business... "Still feisty I see."

"Still stupid I see." I grumbled right back.

"I caught you didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, catching the clumsy one out of the bunch will look real good on your track record." I vented my frustration by kicking him in the gut. "Dang it! I still haven't figured out what you are made of! You got bricks everywhere besides just in your head?"

"Why you little..." He raised a fist and I knew what was going to happen next and I prepared myself for it.

Yup, he was going to get a beat down.

Donnie's bo came twirling from behind Hun, the ends already lighting up with the new modifications he made to it, then it cracked into Hun's side, hard. Ok, I had to give the big ox credit for withstanding the zap that Mikey even feared. But his grip did loosen slightly. And that was enough as far as a certain turtle was concerned.

Leo's foot came suddenly from the side, nailing Hun in the elbow. His arm shot upwards, flinging me up with it before his grip let go and I was pinwheeling like a mad woman at the height I managed to gain. And yes, I squealed again as I came back down. It was really a very undignified experience overall. One of many I have endured actually. This doesn't even crack the top ten list come to think of it.

But my squeal was for nothing, because my landing was already covered. My body plopped into the waiting arms of Raph who had managed to get that bulky frame under me during my unexpected flight time. Mikey walked over with a grin and handed me the asp I had dropped earlier. "You won't be needing that anymore tonight." He announced with a chuckle.

I arched a curious brow at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Mikey wagged his ridges at me as he stepped to the side. There wasn't a Dragons left standing.

"Oh, ok... What about-" my eyes caught sight of the large human, and the fight that had resulted from my unintentional interference. "Hun..." I bit my lip as I watched. Yup...I was in trouble.

Leo was unleashing a beating Hun couldn't keep up with. Those blue eyes of his were hard and his face expressionless as he pressed the gang leader. Hun couldn't block the open handed palm that connected with his chest, causing him to stagger back a few steps. Nor could he evade the punch that connected with his side as Leo followed him. The green fist that came in next actually cracked Hun's nose, splattering blood all over the human's face before Leo finally got fed up with the walking over sized pain in the ass and leapt up into a spin kick. Leo's foot connected hard with Hun's chest, sending him careening through the alley. The whole length of it. And he landed very, very noisily into a row of garbage cans placed along the dead end wall.

I watched with pursed lips as a garbage can lid rolled away from the pile before it started to do the funky spinny edge roll before growing still with a final tinny clang. Then my eyes wandered over to Leo, who was watching me with those blue eyes, firm expression and his arms crossed. "What did I tell you before we left the lair?"

"Not to get into a fight..."

"You want to explain to me why you did so anyway?"

"It wasn't my fault!" I huffed, crossing my own arms. I suppose the pose would have looked more dramatic if I wasn't still in Raph's arms. "I was up there where you put me. I can't help it if they found me and came after me."

"You were supposed to hide." Leo's eyes narrowed. "Not sit there and admire my fighting skills."

My lips pursed a little at that. He _did_ tell me to hide... "I couldn't help it?"

He kept that firm expression as he marched closer, taking me out of Raph's arms to put me gently on my feet. But not before he whispered something very quietly in my ear. "Dear one, there is a reason I told you to stay out of fights right now. Our mental bond is still young and untrained...and it is very hard to concentrate with you imagining me doing things other than fighting with my body."

Yeah...he didn't have to elaborate anymore on it. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The blush that covered my face probably made me look like a damn tomato...

The slightly amused gleam that came into his eyes then told me that he was satisfied with my punishment. For now anyway. He also let slip mentally what he was going to do to me later. Was it possible to blush even more than I already was? "You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, I did." His lip quirked up on one side before he turned to lead the way to the fire escape.

"Asshole." I muttered as I followed him up the ladder.

"Did you just understand any of that?" Mikey asked Raph, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Nope." Came the reply. "And I'm not sure if I want too either."

I let out a sigh as we moved along. We still had one very important mission to complete tonight, one that they needed me for which was the reason I was brought along in the first place. There was a diaper sale going on at the local grocery store, and _some_ one had to go in to buy them. Oh, lucky me... This was going to be embarrassing, pushing a whole cart full of diapers around the store. But then...They were the ones who were going to have to carry them all home. So it all evens out I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the private jet was quiet. This was either good or bad, Baxter Stockman really couldn't tell with this woman. She hadn't spoken a word to him since they boarded the plane, her eyes firmly looking over more documents he had provided her. Documents he had put together just for this trip. And her continued silence could either mean she was reading up on what was known about these women, or she was about to explode and ram one of those fancy ninja weapons into him. Karai never did give you much warning either way on what she was about to do.

He sat in the seat, nervously looking out the window, his mind playing out a whole bunch of ways this flight could end. And none of them pleasant by his estimations. So it was with a fair amount of shock to him that when Karai addressed him, it was with intrigue and curiosity in her voice. "Tell me more of this experiment you conducted, Dr. Stockman."

"Well, Mistress, I'm not sure what I can add that hasn't been put onto paper for you. The serum enhanced the subjects speed and strength. Also boosted her healing capabilities somewhat. Though she was still no where near a match for the turtles physically. I have come to the conclusion that only a full mutation can do that, not a partial which was done here. And she can sense the turtles. That was the theory behind it anyway. Personally, I haven't seen this particular subject since she disappeared from my lab. But Agent Bishop's specimen, she has been able to track them down. She also disappeared from his custody, but she has been seen numerous times with the turtles."

"And she received the same serum?"

"More or less Mistress. We both tampered with the base compound, so the two differ slightly."

Karai was silent a moment. Her eyes boring into the papers. "I see... It also states here that it, reversed certain aging qualities. Is this correct?"

"Yes, and no Mistress."

"Explain." Her exotic eyes lifted from the paper to look at him.

"It didn't so much reverse the age of the subjects, more like it repaired the damages the body receives as it ages. The mutagen in the compound is a healing agent as you are aware of. This resulted in a rejuvenation of the body. At least in my subject I was able to observe this. Bishop's subject is much younger, so it's still just speculation."

"What of these other two women, the first two spotted with them?"

"Not much is known about them. And Bishop has tried to get his hands on at least one of them."

"He was thwarted in the attempt?"

"Yes. By Leonardo if I remember correctly."

Her eyes hardened at that. "Interesting. Tell me Doctor, would you be able to recreate this serum?"

The scientist leaned back into his seat with a sigh. He had a feeling this is where this was heading. He should have guessed it earlier really. Looking at Karai, you got so lost in her demanding, no nonsense presence that you tend to forget that she was also aging. The turtles had been around for a long time, and Karai longer. She was only a few years older than the reptiles if he remembered right. She was older now, her body slowing down. The first few grey hairs were visible if you were brave enough to look for them. Karai was at a serious disadvantage and she needed something to even the playing field for her.

But this didn't sit well with Stockman. "I'm not sure I want to do that Mistress. Both compounds were extremely unstable, due to the tainted mutagen we were forced to use. Since the only untainted samples run around in those wretched turtles, and they are ridiculously hard to catch."

"Ah...but this is where you err, my good doctor." Karai leaned back into her own chair. "We do have samples of the untainted mutagen."

"We... We do?" Stockman blinked.

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact, it travels with us to New York now. In the cargo plane following us."

"Well, if that's the case, then yes...I suppose I could make another serum." He still didn't think it was a good idea though, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Excellent. You will begin as soon as we land and reach my New York headquarters."

Stockman suppressed the sigh that wanted to come out. He knew what she meant, and he really didn't want to deal with it. This wasn't how the trip was supposed to go...

.

.

My scream of pleasure wanted to echo out into the room, but it was muffled as his mouth found mine and pressed firmly against it as waves of pleasure ravished my body. Leo held on for a few more thrusts before he released inside of me. By now were were both an exhausted pile of sweaty, limp bodies as his movements finally stopped inside of me. He released my mouth so I could open it, panting desperately for the breath he took away.

My head rolled to the side, to worn out to hold it up anymore and his own was leaning into my neck as we both recovered. His deep breaths matching mine, his sweat mixing with mine. God damn, I loved this turtle...

As usual, he was the first one to regain his wits about him. Evident by the fact that he raised his head back up before gently pulling some sweat dampened hair out of my face. By that point I had enough strength to turn my head to look up into his eyes.

"So... This is what happens when I think dirty thoughts of you?"

"No." Leo corrected. "This is what happens when you let me see the dirty thoughts you think."

"Same damn difference." I mumbled and his quiet laugh filled my ears. "Don't you laugh at me!" I flared, more than a little embarrassed actually. This fucker took what I was thinking earlier tonight and applied it. Every. Single. Detail. Not that I was going to complain about it... But still! It was embarrassing!

He humored me and bit back his laughter. Instead he wormed his arms under me and flipped us around until he was leaning against the head board and I was draped over his chest. A favorite position of ours actually. Perfect for after sex cuddles in my opinion. Probably when he did for me so much.

"I am serious on the matter dear one." his hand began stroking my hair as he spoke. "This is still a new thing for us. Until we grow more comfortable with it, you need to learn to control your thoughts better."

"I know... It's just... I'm not as mentally disciplined as you are. This is hard for me."

"How do you think I felt?" Leo's lips raised in that smirk again. "Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to take you somewhere private earlier?"

I blushed again, and hid my face in his chest. "Oh lord... I'm sorry..."

He just laughed again, his arms tightening around me. "Vicky, I love you."

"I certainly hope so." I mumbled against his chest. "Because you are stuck with my stupid ass."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He placed a kiss to the top of my still blushing head before he rested his cheek against it. "I wouldn't change what I have one bit."

.

.

The jet had barely stopped on the runway and the stairs were still being rolled up to it when the door opened. Even as the whining hum of the engines died down, Karai was looking out over the skyline of New York. Everything so familiar, yet strange because of her long absence.

She managed to pull her gaze from the towering buildings when her sleek, black limo pulled up and she began to descend the stairs with Stockman close on her heels. "You will begin preparations as soon as we arrive." She said firmly over her shoulder to the suited scientist. "I want the serum completed by the end of the week."

"Yes Mistress." Came the resigned sigh filled voice. "I'll get to work on it immediately."

"I know you will. Because your life depends on it. No failures this time Doctor, they will not be tolerated."

Stockman swallowed hard at the not so veiled threat as she slid into the car, closing the door behind her. Firmly indicating that he wasn't allowed to ride with her.

Another sigh escaped his lips as his briefcase shifted from one hand to the other. How was he supposed to get to headquarters now?

The answer to that was the cattle truck that pulled up and stopped next to him. The two Foot ninja grinning at him as the one in the passenger seat motioned with his thumb to the back. Stockman dipped his head with a sigh. It seemed he was getting chauffeured after all, just not in the way he expected. That's how it always seemed to go with him. Had to ride in the back with the cargo.

.

.

The next few days were pretty boring. For our standards anyway. Cris was busy babying her newborn son, and Raph was busy babying them both. It was quite cute really. The big loon looks and acts all tough, but for those first days after Thane was born, he let his softer side show. Right now he was sitting on the couch next to Cris as she fed their baby Donnie's special vitamin mix. She was leaned happily against her large turtle and Raph had an arm draped around her shoulders. Made it pretty easy for him to sneak gentle strokes in on the boy's head when he thought no one was looking.

Leo of course caught on to it, but hid his words behind a soft smile as he kept quiet. Right now he was sitting in his favorite recliner, with his own son in his lap. Leo was quietly reading Titian a story as the little year and a half old turtle tot leaned against his Father's plastron, thumb firmly planted in mouth. His twin sister, Lavinia was sitting on the floor in front of me, both of us engrossed in trying to build a tower of blocks while Dennis and Amy sat nearby at the coffee table working on their homework.

Our calm, quiet afternoon was suddenly disturbed by a very pale looking Donnie as he came out of the lab. With a slightly smiling Marina behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Raph asked, a ridge raised in amusement at the wide eyed and dumbfounded looking Donatello.

"M-marina..is...I-I'm going to be..." The lanky tech wonder suddenly didn't look so sturdy on his feet.

"Don't you dare faint!" Marina was trying to keep from laughing. "That's Raph's department."

"What do you mean my department!" The hothead flared. "I only fainted once! And that was when I found out Cris...was..." He trailed off as he stared at the couple.

"Exactly." Marina grinned. "We are expecting."

That news caused a wide smile outbreak in the living area.

"More babies!" Mikey bounced out of his chair and ran over to wrap Marina in a large bear hug. Then he started hopping as he twirled her around in a circle to the beat of "Ba-by, ba-by, ba-by!"

"Put her down Mikey." Leo's tone was firm, but that smile was still on his face. "Before you crush the poor girl."

Mikey pouted a bit, but did as he was told, setting Marina gently back onto her feet.

Caitlin was watching her mate amused before she turned her attention to Donnie. "Are you positive? I mean, I know we were altered and all but..."

Donnie was nodding before the blonde even finished. "Oh yes. No doubt in my mind that she is. Apparently the serum Bishop gave her succeed in altering her enough to make a baby between us possible."

"Does that mean Caitlin and I have a chance to have one too?" Mikey's face was hopeful.

"More than likely." Came the answer out of the still befuddled genius.

Both Mikey and Caitlin smiled at that idea. "This calls for pizza!" Mikey beamed.

"Everything is a reason to call for pizza." Raph rolled his eyes.

Mikey shrugged, not denying that statement in the least.

I just grinned at the turtle. "I think this deserves a special pizza. Go place an order at that fancy parlor uptown and I'll go pick it up since they don't deliver."

"It?" Cris snorted in amusement. "You know it's going to be more than one. Closer to a dozen might be a better order."

"Then I guess I'll need a helper to carry it all."

Mikey was already on the phone, placing the order. So excited that his words were tumbling all over each other.

"He is such a nut." Caitlin chuckled as she watched the love of her life order his pizza fix. "I'll go with you Vic."

I smiled at the blonde and nodded before I went to get dressed. T-shirt and baggy sweatpants weren't going to cut it for this. I had to at least try to get dressed. And since I don't own much in the way of fancy shmancy stuff, I settled on a the only other halfway decent outfit I had. Yup, my black mission gear. I also threw on my asp belt, more out of habit really. It felt weird going into the city without it now. Then I just threw on a black blazer on to cover my simple weapons. Over all I looked like I was going to a funeral... Oh well. If it's all you got, it's all you got.

I made my way back to the living area to find Caitlin already waiting for me. "Ready?"

"If you are." Came the answer.

"Then let's go get our bounty of unhealthy goodness."

"Don't forget the bread sticks!" Mikey called as we walked out the door. "And the marinara sauce! Oh! And-" I closed the door on him. The pizza was already going to break the bank in my opinion, he could do without the extras tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress, please!"

Karai sighed in annoyance as she removed the straps that held her to the bed. By snapping them. This, she was pleased over. The serum had apparently worked. She felt stronger now, felt more alive than she had in years. She felt ready to deal with the news that had just been brought to her. Perfect timing...

"You should stay here and go through an observation period!"

Karai stopped and turned her head to slowly look at the sniveling, and now cringing, man. "You dare presume to tell me what I should and should not do?" Her brow arched dangerously at him.

Stockman's face paled as he backed up a few steps. "N-no...I-I was m-merly concerned about your health..."

"Concern yourself instead with making sure the buffoons are loaded for transport. We haven't much time before they disappear again."

"Y-yes Mistress." Stockman was out the door before he even finished spitting his statement out. Karai sighed again. Such a weak man, almost useless. If it wasn't for his expertise the man would have nothing to offer her. She liked her men strong, capable... She liked them like Leonardo.

She snarled at that thought as she began to strip herself out of the medical gown so she could redress and rearm herself. If the reports were correct, it was his woman and Stockman's escaped test subject that had been spotted, and it was time Karai tested to see what this woman had to offer. It was time to see if she was worthy to be Leonardo's woman. Karai intended to prove that she wasn't. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one who deserved that position.

.

.

"Good lord..." Caitlin sighed as we left he restaurant. "I didn't realize it would take them this long to make all these pizzas."

I just grumbled my agreement. If I had known we would be sitting here for almost two hours, I would have ordered from somewhere else. Oh well, that's what happens when you try to do something different I suppose. "Mikey better eat these dang things."

"You know he will." Caitlin replied with a laugh. "If it's pizza, he won't turn it down."

"True enough." Came my chuckled agreement.

We walked in silence for a little while, trying to balance our load as we maneuvered the busy sidewalk. Thank god for quicker reflexes...and living with Leo. My patience level for this kind of crap has improved tremendously. Probably his bad influence rubbing off on me. I was still muttering under my breath as we fought through the masses though. "I hate crowds."

"I know." Cait grinned at me. "You have mentioned it numerous times."

"And I'll keep mentioning it too as long as I have to deal with them." I winked back at her.

"You are going to turn into a grumpy old woman if you keep acting like that."

I snorted. "I'm already a grumpy middle aged woman. Not much of a difference really."

"I thought Cris is supposed to be the grumpy one?"

"Fuck it, we are all grumpy. There, problem solved."

"Lord..." Caitlin's light laughter sounded out.

I had just enough time to shoot her an impish grin before screams started sounding out from somewhere ahead of us. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Caitlin tried to stay close in the sudden press of the crowd that was running opposite from the direction we were trying to go. It was proving to be a difficult task, but somehow she managed. "But it seems to be something big."

"Always is..." I sighed.

Just as suddenly as the press of folks started, it stopped. The last screaming individuals passing us by in a flurry of running feet. At least we had a clear view now of what set everyone off. And I wasn't quite expecting what I was seeing. I stared hard at the two individuals, carefully taking in their appearance, their mannerisms...and their idiocy as they gleefully tore the street apart. "Oh no..."

"Is that...a rhino? And a pig?" Caitlin's eyes were wide as she stared at them, then looked at me incredulously. "Mutants?"

"A warthog to be exact." I quickly turned around and started walking the other direction. "And they don't play nice."

"I see that." Cait winced at the sight of them smashing a car and quickly turned to follow me. "Should we call the guys?"

"Hey Beebs?" Came a curious sounding voice from behind us.

"Yeah Rocks?"

"Ain't them the ladies we were supposed to keep an eye out for? Tha ones that hang out with turtles?"

Damn it... I was starting to panic a little by this point. "Yes, good idea. Calling the guys is a good idea." I dropped the pizzas. "And so is fucking running!" I grabbed Caitlin's arm and began to haul ass with her as her own load of food plummeted to the concrete.

The commotion behind us quite clearly told me they were taking up the chase. Of all the fucking rotten turtle family luck...

As quick as we were moving, I could tell they were catching up. Well, one of them was. I could hear the panting snorts of a charging henchman gaining on us, but I wasn't about to lose precious moments on turning to figure out which one it was. Instead I was trying to figure out how in the hell I was going to get away from them.

I quickly ran the inventory in my head of how to deal with this situation, pulling up everything I knew about these two boneheads. They were dumb, they were big, strong and they were fast. Nothing else came to mind. Besides the word "toitels", which really wasn't going to help me much.

What really got me was the damage they were causing as they chased us. Anything in their way was just knocked aside, and that included cars with their drivers still inside of them as they plowed their way down the street after us. And Caitlin and I were on the dang sidewalk. I had to somehow get them out of this populated area before they killed someone. Besides me.

An exasperated sigh came out of my throat as I took a sudden, sharp turn into a wide alleyway, still dragging Caitlin behind me. How she managed to dial the guys and scream semi understandable directions into her custom made Donnie phone was beyond me. It was all I could do to keep my wits about me. By now there was only one other option I could think of. We had to either go up, or go down. And since there wasn't a handy sewer cover nearby, up it was.

I pulled Caitlin in front of me and then pushed her up the metal stairs. The dull clangs as our feet hit accompanying our rapid flight up to the roof. We were almost at the top when the whole thing shifted, the metal letting out protesting groans as a heavy weight was added.

I risked a quick glance down to have my suspicions verified. They were coming up after us. You had to be kidding me... These things could hold mutant turtles, but they couldn't handle Bebop and Rocksteady? "Move Cait!"

"I am!"

"Move faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! I'm not the one who trains with the guys! Remember? I'm the dang babysitter!"

My reply was cut off by the sounds of the bolts snapping out of the walls. The bolts that held the whole contraption steady against it. The whole thing was shaking now as their large bulks came up behind us. This just kept getting better and better.

Somehow we manged to get to the roof on the rattly thing. And I skidded to a stop as a thought occurred to me. The damn thing was already loose, maybe with a little help... "Cait! Kick it!"

She blinked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Kick the damn thing!" I emphasized what thing I was talking about by lashing out with my foot, the heel connecting solidly against the fire escape.

It took a moment for her non combat mind to catch on, but the next time I kicked out, she was adding her own power to it. Still, the thing wouldn't budge, and those two idiots were almost at the top with us.

"Again!"

We both gave it everything we had with the next kick. At first nothing seemed to happen besides them coming up the last flight of stairs. Then there was another popping noise as the final bolts broke free, then the whole thing collapsed, taking a very shocked looking pair of mutants with it. I took a lot of satisfaction in there startled squeals. And even more from the crash as the whole contraption collapsed into a pile of twisted metal.

I sighed in relief, now I could worry about putting some more distance between us and them. "Come on Caitlin. Let's get-" I stopped as I turned, and froze when I noticed that the rooftop wasn't exactly empty. "-out of here..." I finished with a sigh. "Oh come on!"

Caitlin was pulled behind me as I cautiously took in the ring of ninja that had surrounded us, eyes narrowed as I tried to get a feel for them. There were quite a bit of them up here, more than I felt comfortable dealing with.

 _'Vicky!'_ Suddenly echoed loudly in my head. Making me wince a little. _'We're coming!'_

 _'I'm glad to here that.'_ I replied to Leo as my eyes kept up their scan. _'Could you do me the favor of moving that turtle tail of yours a bit faster though?'_ Leo didn't answer, but I knew he was doing the best he could to get here. Still didn't change the fact that I was in some serious shit until they did show up though. Those weapons that were pulled out really didn't look like practice sticks.

"Very impressive." The voice came from behind the group, that parted down the middle to let the newcomer through. "You are a quick thinker, aren't you?" The woman that walked closer was eyeing me like some kind of slab of meat at market, looking me over from top to bottom and back up again. "But I still can not believe that he chose _this_...over me..."

Wait..what? What in the blue blazes was she talking about? And did she just... "Now you just wait a god damn minute missus high and mighty!" I flared at her, the insult finally registering. "I don't know who you think you are, but-"

 _'Karai!'_ Snarled in my head, along with the feeling of a burst of anger. Oh...so Leo knew her... How nice... Did he just fucking say Karai? As in Shredder's side kick raised to fight since she was little Karai? I facepalmed.

Once I put those facts together, I also remembered that in almost every incarnation of the Turtles she and Leo... God damn my piss luck...

"I'm curious to see what your worth is to him." The woman continued, backing up her point by pulling out a tanto. "Also curious to see if you are worthy of that place by his side."

I just stared at her. You had to be kidding me... I actually had to _prove_ something to this woman? Because Leo and I are together? What in the hell was wrong with her? "Lady, I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, but this isn't the way to go about finding anything out."

"Maybe not." She snarled at me. "But I shall enjoy the experience of testing you." And that was all she said before that very sharp looking short sword of hers came in. Very fast.

"Shit!" I squealed as I barely managed to twist out of the way of the blade. Bitch was quick! Quicker than I thought she would be.

Karai came right back in again, he strikes calculated, cold and quick. And also way better than I was. I had only been doing this a couple of years, she had been trained to fight her whole life. I was in some serious trouble here. That was proven by the fact her foot connected with my side, hard enough to knock the air out of my lungs before I even hit the rooftop on my back.

Caitlin was watching with wide eyes at how easy Karai managed to take me down. Her scientific mind catching o a lot quicker than my slower thinking one. "You've been altered..."

Karai just snorted in amusement. "Of course. I couldn't challenge the woman of mighty Leonardo unprepared, now could I?" She strode in towards me as I still gasped for air, holding my side tightly. "But I must say...I am very disappointed. She is pathetic." Karai sneered before she kicked me in the head.

 _'Vicky!'_ was the last thing I heard, and Leo's panic was the last thing I felt before I blacked out.


End file.
